


Brit Picking

by Wholocked



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Not Brit Picked, brit picking, hopefully it's a bit interesting, just me talking, no story, wrote this for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholocked/pseuds/Wholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The WHY of Brit Picking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brit Picking

Just about everybody who's a part of one of these three fandoms (Harry Potter, Doctor Who, and Sherlock) has come across the term "Brit pick" in some form or another. If you didn't know, Brit picking is when an author who is not British hands their work over to be edited by a person who IS British, who finds the words or phrases that could be replaced with something more British. I would have it done to my stories (I'm American and I try to filter as much as I can myself but it's not the same as actually being Brit picked) but I don't know anybody on here well enough to ask. So, if any of you who happen to read this would be willing to Brit pick, or even beta, for me, that would be really awesome, and leave your name in the comments.

So basically, if you Brit pick or want to get your story Brit picked, you're mostly looking for words. You would probably change things like "mom," "dollars," and "soccer" to "mum," "pounds," and "football." Maybe you would even change a whole phrase like "I have to go to the bathroom" to "I'm going to go use the loo."

But WHY do we do it? Probably because these started out as British works, and we kind of don't want other cultures rubbing off on the beautiful British-ness of them. Or something like that. Not that other cultures are bad or anything. It's just... they're British. And Britain is awesome. Especially these three things. Like Moffat said: Doctor Who and Sherlock Holmes are the best things to ever come out of England. And In my opinion, Harry Potter should be added to that list. 

So yeah. If you got this far, I commend you. And thank you for listening to me ramble about Brit picking. I hope it was at least a bit interesting. 

WhoLocked


End file.
